There are a variety of applications wherein it is desirable to assure that a pair of electrical connecting devices are properly mated or securely latched. In other words, it is desirable to detect whether the connectors are properly or improperly fitted together. This assurance is desirable not only in the initial interconnection of the connectors, but in applications where the connectors are exposed to vibrations and may become disconnected.
For instance, one approach to assuring that connectors remain connected is to design the connectors with a high mating force which, in turn, results in a high unmating force. This approach is highly undesirable in applications wherein the connectors must be disconnected for inspection or servicing. On the other hand, reducing the mating forces of the connector assembly, in turn, reduces the unmating forces which is undesirable in many applications. In fact, the risk of unmated connectors can be life-threatening in some applications, such as in the electrical interconnections of a safety airbag of a motor vehicle.
The present invention is directed to solving these problems by providing a simple and very effective system for assuring proper positioning or mating of a pair of electrical connectors.